fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
G strength Fan Fiction Wiki
Name Elisabeth Rodgers Nickname Elisa Appearance fair skin human purple eyes and long purple hair that is tied into a fishtail braid Personality kind quick-temper sassy sporty and laid-back Like dancing sports athletes relaxing with her siblings and friends history purple black and protecting Rockwell high from harm Dislike guys flirting or harassing with other girls hurting other people feeling popular kids snobby rich people girly girl things and the sorcerer Allies Maya Kate Rhonda Hillary Jocelyn Jake Giovanni and Travis Enemies Francine ( arch rival) Cassandra Kelly Tina Ronald Megan Jessica Harley Ricky Mike Lindsey Ethan John the sorcerer Anthony McAfee and Victoria Appleton Family Janet Rodgers ( younger sister) Alex Rodgers (adopted younger sister)& Emma Rodgers (mother) Occupation student in Rockwell high Rockwell high ninja Intro~ Elisa is the daughter of Emma Rodgers and the oldest triplet she is very sassy and has a quick-temper her mother doesn't know that she and her sister are ninja but they're friends know they're ninja Elisa is smart and she is very good at riddle&puzzles also she's very good at soccer,skateboarding,archery,volleyball and baseball she can be overprotective sometimes she is less energetic then Janet her signature color are red,purple,silver,blue,aqua,and black her ninja suit color is black and purple she is very artistic plus you don't want to get her mad if you do she'll hurt you also her outfit is a white jacket a purple t-shirt blue denim shorts black leggings and black & white sneakers and might I remind you that she's a tomboy and hate girly girl things Name Janet Rodgers Nickname Jan Appearance amber eyes fair skin human and dark wavy hair Personality sassy feisty flirty kind energetic and optimistic Like food cute guys her friends her family girly girl things wearing dresses cute top fun and being a ninja Dislike bad people guys cheating on her homework boring classes and lying to other people Allies Maya Kate Rhonda Hillary Jocelyn Jake Giovanni and Travis Enemies Francine Cassandra ( arch rival) Kelly Tina Ronald Megan Jessica Harley Ricky Mike Lindsey Ethan john the sorcerer Anthony McAfee and Victoria Appleton Family Elisabeth Rodgers (older sister) Alex Rodgers(adopted younger sister) & Emma Rodgers (mother) Occupation student in Rockwell high Rockwell high ninja Intro~ Janet is the daughter of Emma Rodgers and second oldest sister she is very energetic and optimistic she's sometimes lazy she is less smarter then Elisa and Alex she's always excited for new things but she always be there by her sisters side and love being a ninja her signature color are pink purple red green orange black and silver her usual outfit is a hot pink sleeveless leather jacket a light pink shirt a dark pink skirt black leggings and silver flats Name Alexandra Rodgers Nickname Alex Appearance fair skin human deep blue eyes and dark brown hair Personality calm shy smart kind sweet sarcastic caring and well organized Like helping her friends art peaceful places being calm archery making new friends saving innocent people and kind people Dislike bullying rude people hurting innocent people sadness and lying Allies Maya Kate Rhonda Hillary Jocelyn Jake Giovanni and Travis Enemies Francine Cassandra Kelly (arch rival) Tina Ronald Megan Jessica Harley Ricky Mike Lindsey Ethan john the sorcerer Anthony McAfee and Victoria Appleton Family Elisabeth Rodgers (adopted older sister) Janet Rodgers(adopted older sister) Occupation student in Rockwell high Rockwell high ninja Intro~ Alex is the adopted daughter of Emma Rodgers and the youngest adopted sister her parents died of a plane crash she was sent in the orphanage until Emma and her two daughters adopted her she was shy to her sister one day Elisa told her that everything will be just fine she is very happy with her two sisters but she can be annoyed by Janet laziness she's very well organized smart and artistic she's one of the most calm person you'll ever see also she keeps the ninja book in her room so no one won't know their secret her signature are black grey red silver and electric blue plus she's very good at electronic and archery her usual outfit is a black sleeveless vest a grey long sleeve shirt a black skirt black leggings and black&white sneakers